


Dès que je me lève

by Ambrena



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Absence, Depression, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis le départ d’Ôba, Denji se réveille seul…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dès que je me lève

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Bingo_fr, première session, case "se réveiller seul". Bêta-lu par Cassidy. 
> 
> Poème!fic basée sur le poème en prose « Dès que je me lève », de Jacques Roubaud. Pokémon non plus n'est pas à moi.

Comme tous les matins depuis des mois, Denji se réveille seul. Le lit est froid. Aucune présence à ses côtés ne l’a réchauffé. Nostalgique, il tâte l’endroit où Ôba devrait être, puis s’enfouit sous les couvertures, découragé.

Par terre, Raichu se tourne vers lui, interrogateur et légèrement inquiet. Au début, il dormait avec lui, pour se sentir moins seul ; et puis il a arrêté, parce que cela le mettait mal à l’aise. Le Pokémon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, lui non plus. Il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans le lit, à la recherche de la chaleur de Gôkazaru. Instinctivement, il comprenait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Un corps endormi au lieu de deux ; lui tout seul, sans le Pokémon de flammes. Absence.

C’est le seul Pokémon en liberté dans l’appartement. Au départ, il laissait les autres vagabonder librement ; et puis, il a cessé de les faire sortir. Quelque part, il avait l’impression qu’ils ternissaient les souvenirs qui lui restaient d’Ôba, qu’ils secouaient le vide et qu’ils effaçaient ce qui avait eu lieu. Ils n’égayaient plus cet endroit, ils soulignaient au contraire à quel point Denji avait besoin d’une présence. Et finalement, il préfère rester seul.

Mais il ne sait même pas pourquoi il prend encore la peine de se lever chaque matin.

  
  


_Dès que je me lève (quatre heures et demie, cinq heures), je prends mon bol sur la table de la cuisine. Je l’ai posé là la veille, pour ne pas trop bouger dans la cuisine, pour minimiser le bruit de mes déplacements._

Je continue de le faire, jour après jour, moins par habitude, que par refus de la mort d’une habitude. Être silencieux n’a plus aucune importance.

  
  


Toutefois, il continue à se comporter comme si c’était le cas, comme s’il fallait réellement être attentif. C’est inutile. Personne ne risque de se réveiller tandis qu’il s’active silencieusement dans l’appartement vide. Le seul être qui soit inquiet, c’est Raichu, comme d’habitude. Il se frotte contre lui, mince réconfort, et Denji le prend dans ses bras. Cela l’apaise un peu – trop peu. Même la sollicitude anxieuse du Pokémon lui prouve bien qu’il ne va pas bien. Quelque part, ça lui est pourtant égal.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de refaire du café et réchauffe le reste de la veille. Comme toujours, il a oublié de ne pas en faire pour deux. D’une certaine manière, cela le rassure. C’est comme si Ôba ne s’était absenté que pour quelques jours, comme s’il allait revenir bientôt, ce matin même, peut-être. Dans un tel cas, il serait content de trouver le reste de café froid, dans cette cafetière qu’ils ont achetée ensemble.

Sans son amant, parti au loin, la vie lui semble si terne, si dénuée d’intérêt… Il a beau se fixer des objectifs, plus rien n’a de sens. Alors, il se complique l’existence avec des projets innombrables, de quoi lui occuper les mains et l’esprit.

Au départ, il participait à des matchs d’arène, avant de peu à peu les abandonner. Trop de souvenirs, dans ces lieux emplis de lumière ; trop d’images d’Ôba et de Gôkazaru combattant côte à côte, d’épisodes heureux à jamais enfuis. Désormais, il ne visite plus cette ville qu’il a pourtant tant améliorée. Il reste seul, lui et sa nostalgie des jours passés, assoiffé d’une présence qui a disparu.

  
  


_Je remplis mon bol au robinet d’eau chaude de l’évier._

  
  


Il a rénové la ville de fond en comble, mais certains éléments restent les mêmes, ne changeront jamais. Par exemple, il n’a presque pas touché à l’immeuble dans lequel il vit. Il s’est concentré sur la Tour, ça oui, et aussi sur l’alimentation électrique en panneaux solaires. Mais de petits détails, comme le système de robinetterie, restent inchangés. Dans l’appartement, presque obsolète si on le compare à son lieu de travail, il existe encore un robinet d’eau chaude et un autre, d’eau froide. C’est totalement ridicule quand on pense que partout ailleurs, les éviers ou les lavabos sont munis de mélangeurs à pression, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à changer ça.

La première fois qu’ils se sont vraiment embrassés (un vrai baiser, pas des tâtonnements d’enfants), c’était dans la cuisine. Et il tient à la garder le plus proche possible de ce qu’elle était à ce moment-là. Tant pis pour le progrès.

  
  


_Je porte le bol lentement sur la table, le tenant entre mes deux mains qui tremblent le moins possible, et je m’assieds sur la chaise de la cuisine, le dos à la fenêtre, face au frigidaire et à la porte, face au fauteuil, laid et vide, qui est de l’autre côté de la porte._

  
  


Depuis le départ d’Ôba, il s’est rendu compte que ses mains avaient souvent tendance à trembler. C’est peut-être parce qu’il se sent si fragile, à l’intérieur, comme prêt à s’écrouler à chaque instant. Il a perdu son étincelle. S’il trouve ce fauteuil si laid, c’est parce qu’il n’y a personne à l’intérieur, jamais. C’était la place d’Ôba, et il répugne à s’y installer. Ce serait comme s’il le remplaçait, comme s’il admettait qu’il ne reviendra pas, ou alors, dans très longtemps.

L’idée est insupportable.

  
  


_À la surface du liquide, des archipels de poudre brune deviennent des îles noires bordées d’une boue crémeuse qui sombrent lentement, horribles._

  
  


Horrible. Le monde lui semble horrible depuis qu’Ôba est parti. Tout, sans exception. Surtout ce qui lui rappelle sa vie d’avant, lorsqu’il laissait un peu de café à chauffer dans la cafetière. En se réveillant, Ôba serait descendu, il l’aurait salué d’un baiser, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, et il se serait installé en face de lui.

Mais il est seul, seul avec ces souvenirs qui le hantent. Tout est morne, tout est vide. En tout cas, c’est comme cela qu’il se sent. Et la gentillesse de Raichu n’y change rien. Il lui gratte les oreilles, distraitement. À présent, même au saut du lit, la fatigue ne le quitte plus du tout.

  
  


_Je ne mange rien, je bois seulement le grand bol d’eau à peine plus que tiède et caféinée. Le liquide est un peu amer, un peu caramélisé, pas agréable._

  
  


Il a perdu trois kilos depuis le départ d’Ôba. Pas parce qu’il fait un régime, mais parce qu’il a l’estomac noué du matin au soir. Quelque chose est mort en lui ; sa flamme s’est éteinte, elle s’est enfuie, il l’a perdue. Il n’a jamais beaucoup mangé au petit-déjeuner, mais croquait tout de même quelques tartines de beurre, des croissants, quelque chose. Maintenant qu’il sait que personne ne sera réveillé par l’odeur des croissants chauds ou des biscottes grillées, il ne prend même plus la peine d’en préparer.

  
  


_Je l’avale et je reste un moment immobile à regarder, au fond du bol, la tache noire d’un reste de poudre mal dissoute._

  
  


Lorsqu’il n’a pas un bricolage en cours, il se fige souvent sur un détail inutile, les yeux dans le vague. Surtout le matin. C’est parce qu’il s’agit du moment de la journée le plus vague, le moins bien défini. Celui où les réminiscences l’assaillent, et où il est le plus vulnérable au chagrin.

Denji sait bien qu’il n’a pas été abandonné. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Alors, pourquoi se sent-il si misérable, tous ces jours où il se réveille seul ?


End file.
